Memories
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING UP TO THE TARTAROS ARC. Set in the world of Fairy Tail just after the Grand Magic Games Arc, Gray keeps being haunted with flashes of what originally happened on the last night of the GMG while looking for a way to love Juvia as much as she loves him. Coincidentally, Gajeel and Levy go on a job involving a spell that can retrieve lost memories...
1. Chapter 1

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled while chasing Gray around in the guild hall, "Juvia wants you to decide what job we should go on next!"

"Sorry but right now I need to find Natsu and continue freezing him until he tells me the truth of what happened on his last job." he replied looking annoyed. Juvia gave her usual sigh with a few tears since her 'Gray-sama' once again ignored her. _It makes sense why he's chasing Natsu around though._ Ever since Natsu, Lucy and Happy returned from their most recent job, Natsu has been running around crazier than usual while Lucy hasn't been seen in the guild hall at all.

Juvia then started to get the idea of going over to Lucy's when Gray bumped into her from behind.

"Ack! Sorry Juvia and hey I needed to talk to you." Juvia squealed with excitement. She tried to "play it cool" as Levy advised her to do but like usual she couldn't contain herself; similar to Gray's uncontrollable stripping habit. Juvia felt herself falling into an imagination again until he pulled her back into reality.

"Hey! I said we needed to talk. Now I think something more than just Natsu destroying another town happened on their last mission cause he even went out of his way to use all of his reward money on sending Happy and the other exceeds on a mini vacation with buckets of fish. So I'll need you to go and talk to Lucy while I try to get the truth out of Natsu. Got it?"

"Of course Gray-sama. Juvia will not let you down!" she replied with a determined attitude.

"Perfect. Let's meet by the rainbow sakura tree tonight at 8." and with that he zoomed out of the guild hall, heading to track down Natsu. Juvia felt so excited that he chose _her_ to work with him on this task. She quickly then went up to Mira to ask what the time was.

"It's exactly 1:00 in the afternoon. So…I saw you and Gray talking. How is your love affair going?" Mira smirked, causing Juvia to blush.

"Mira! You know that he doesn't really feel that way about Juvia. But maybe after helping him with this task today he'll look at Juvia differently."

"Oooooh you two are just so cute! And you never know how Gray really feels. He's always hiding his emotions but I know that you can find a way to open up his heart." she sighed, looking like she was falling into an imagination of her own.

"Juvia will see you later!" Juvia yelled, dashing out the door to head for Lucy's place.

"What's got her so worked up?" Levy asked Mira while sitting down at the "bar" located in the guild.

"Oh Gray asked Juvia to do something for her. Aren't they just the cutest?" Mira asked Levy with her bubbly voice.

"Well of course they'd make the perfect couple. Everyone except Gray seems to know that." and without thinking about it she found her eyes on Gajeel who was scanning the job request board.

"It seems so. And when are you and Gajeel going to get together?" she asked Levy with a classic devilish grin on her face. Levy lied her head down on the table and sighed.

"Well he's just so inconsistent. I mean one day he'll be so interested in what book I'm reading or wanting to talk to me and the next he doesn't even say hi." Mira was practically a really bad therapist. Many of the girls in their guild and even mages who weren't members of Fairy Tail like Chelia from Lamia Scale would always end up discussing their unsuccessful love affairs to her.

"Levy I know how frustrating that is for you and me both."

"Why for you though? I mean—"

"The point is," she explained, "that Gajeel is too dim-witted to see what's right in front of him. You need to go over there immediately and find a way to convince him to go on a job with you."

"You think that would work? I mean he turned me down at the magic games when I wanted to train with him and—"

"Go now Levy!" she interrupted again.

"Okay I'm going!" Levy then proceeded to fall out of her chair but somehow managed to make it back up quickly. She "casually" walked over to the job request board, ending up next to Gajeel.

"Hey shrimp. Looking for another job to go on with Team Shadow Gear?" he asked her.

"Nope. Jet and Droy wanted to take a week off to relax but I really need the money right now since a ton of great new books are coming out this month." _That is technically true_ , _it's not really why I'm doing this though._ Gajeel had a certain look on his face and Levy couldn't tell if he was happy or…what exactly.

"Really? Cause I was trying to find a solo job too since Lily is gone but I don't really see any up here. I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to go out on one together or somethin'… I mean, we both need the money right?" he commented while scratching his scruffy black hair. She hoped that there wasn't a creepy grin on her face even though Levy was ecstatic on the inside. Lucky for her, she remembered how to play it cool.

"Yeah sure that'd be great." she shrugged.

"Great. Meet you at the train station at 3 o'clock today?"

Levy accidentally gave off a wide smile, "Sounds like a plan." He smirked and then ran out of the hall. After a few seconds of processing what just happened, she went to get herself situated and ready to head out for the job.

 _A/N:_ _Hooray, first chapter of Memories is uploaded! I'll try to keep up with this one as much as my other fanfic "Makarov's Army" which is a crossover of Fairy Tail and Harry Potter._

 _I've had the idea of this fanfic since January, so I'm very glad to finally be publishing/writing it!_

 _Oh and by the way the rainbow sakura tree is the one that Natsu pulled out of the ground for Lucy when she was home sick :3_

 _Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

 _And as always, have a fairy tail-astic day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel checked around his room one last time to make sure everything was packed for the job he was going on with Levy. _If there's anything I hate more than man-made transportation, it's forgetting a simple item like money or somethin'_. _Not to mention, it really irritates me when I look like the 'typical dumb dragon slayer' in front of Levy (thank you Natsu for giving us that reputation)_. "Okay it looks like I have everything." he mumbled.

After Gajeel waited five minutes at the crowded train station, Levy came running up to him.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted, "I got caught up in this book and one minute I was on chapter three then the next-"

"It's okay little one, we still have plenty of time to get on the train." Gajeel smiled, then his face turned sour as he remembered how they had a long ride ahead of them. "Ugh, well we better get goin'." Levy nodded in agreement as they headed out. "You have the request paper right?"

She pulled it out of her brown book bag, "Yeah. So basically it's our job to go to this village and get rid of this 'evil' spell." Apparently, this town had some 'evil' spell that was cast a few years ago by an insane wizard. The only information the paper contained about the spell was how it helped bring back the memories of some villager. "Although, I don't really understand why the spell was so destructive. I mean sure it was cast by a wizard who uses dark magic, but the spell itself seems harmless."

"Don't ask me, I just try to get the job done as fast as possible, without thinkin' too hard about the details. And it seems to me that we just rip a piece of paper apart." Gajeel shrugged, as did Levy.

"That is something you would say," she smiled. "I'm sure there's some sort of barrier surrounding it that's extremely hard to break though."

Gajeel laughed, "Breaking shit is Fairy Tail's specialty," his laugh was cut off as the train started to move, instantly sending him pain.

"Here we go." Levy sighed. Gajeel could see her pull out a book after leaning his head on the window.

"Gajeel," he heard Levy whisper while he still was holding onto his stomach. "Gajeel, the train isn't moving anymore, I guess it was planning on making an hour pit stop in this town about half way to our destination."

Gajeel looked out the window, still looking pale, "Isn't this the same town that Sabertooth is in?"

"Hmm, yeah I think you're correct." Levy commented, making Gajeel smile a little bit. _She knows I love it when she points out how I was right._ He tried to shake that thought out of his head, seeing that it was making him turn slightly red.

"Well maybe they have some information on our mission, specially that Rufus guy."

"We should check it out, you want to get off this train anyway right?" Levy smirked.

"Absolutely."

It didn't take them very long to reach Sabertooth, seeing as their guild hall was even larger than Fairy Tail's.

Walking into an unfamiliar guild brought back bitter memories to Gajeel of entering Fairy Tail for the first time, being looked down upon by all of the wizards there. _Especially that salamander freak._

Then taking a beating by Jet and Droy was even better, along with Laxus going after him. _Levy was more forgiving though, Mavis I can't believe what I did to her when I was in Phantom Lord…_

"Gaj-eel?" Levy looked up at him, confused as to why he looked so depressed.

"Oh, uh it's nothin', I'm fine." he stuttered out, still receiving a concerned glance from Levy. "C'mon let's go in." Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in.

Sabertooth seemed similar to Fairy Tail, with everyone enjoying themselves, but at the same time every wizard he saw seemed worn out since they were all doing some sort of training.

"They seem to never rest here." Gajeel mumbled, realizing he was still holding Levy's hand. He hesitated to let go but did, seeing as he didn't understand why he was doing that in the first place. _I should give her some space…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Rogue came running up to them. "GAJEEL?!" he coughed, trying to calm himself down, "What brings you here?"

"Oh we're just seeing if that memory friend of yours had an input on this job we're goin' on." Gajeel commented, seeing Sting and Yukino coming to join them. Since Levy never got a chance to fight in the Grand Magic Games, they seemed to not notice her that much.

"Rufus?" Sting asked, "Yeah he's here somewhere, I'll try to find him, oh and feel free to use our swimming pool, it's freakin' amazing!" Yukino rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"You're so weird Sting," she gave him a kiss on the cheek before they both walked away, requiring Gajeel to do a double take. _I guess they're a thing now._

"Don't mind those two, they just got together a few days ago." Rogue said to them. After a few moments of awkward silence, Gajeel heard Rufus coming up to them from behind.

"I most certainly remember you, iron dragon slayer." Gajeel whipped around, finding Rufus looking exactly like he did during the games.

"Hey! It's been a while. Oh an' by the way," he looked around, realizing he hadn't introduced Levy yet, "This is Levy McGarden, she's a very talented solid script-user-mage-bookworm-"

"I'm a mage who uses solid script," she interrupted, "and who loves to read books."

"I as well, books are glorious. And it's a pleasure to meet you." he placed a kiss on her hand, instinctively making Gajeel feel annoyed.

"Any way," Gajeel said harsher than planned, "We were wondering if you knew anything about this spell." he looked down at Levy who was already taking out the job description paper, handing it to Rufus.

He scanned it over a few times, "Hmm, well I do remember reading about his spell a few different times, but each book that's described it tells a different story. It's a very superficial situation. One detail that always appeared however was that the spell has brought shame and embarrassment to the village it oriented from, thus why they always try to minimize anyone's knowledge of it. I would be careful getting involved with it, you might get hurt if you try to use the spell."

"Well of course we're not plannin' on using it." Gajeel replied, "It's our job to destroy it."

"Good, as you should." Rufus stated. Gajeel looked up at the wall clock.

"Uh small fry, should we be gettin' back? I forgot to see what time it was when we left the train," _Since I was dying from motion sickness and all…_ Gajeel thought to himself. Levy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we'd better get back soon. Thank you for the advice." Levy responded. Rufus nodded his head.

"Anytime." On their way out, the other wizards said their goodbyes and sent them their best wishes, with Sting still insisting on them to try out the swimming pool.

Levy knew that whenever she was riding a train with Gajeel, it was best to sit across from him. That's exactly what she planned to do until two young girls came up to them in a panic.

"We're so sorry. We didn't realize that our spots were going to be taken when we left to look around town. Can we sit with you two?" one with long purple hair asked them. Levy started to move to Gajeel's side.

"Yes, that's totally fine. " she smiled at them. Gajeel, who was leaning against the window suddenly shifted to lean onto her. Levy froze, becoming completely immobile. _Ya big lug…_

"It's our faults, we should have gotten here sooner." the other older looking girl said. The four of them felt a jerk as the train started to move again.

"No no, really it's okay. We only got here on time because the guy next to me _hates_ being late." Levy laughed, remembering her and Gajeel's first job together. It was when many of Levy's closest friends in Fairy Tail were out fighting the Oración Seis.

"Shrimp hurry up, we're going to be late!" he inquired impatiently as Levy was sitting a table in the guild, packing up her books. "Don't make me carry you out of here."

"But Gajeel it takes twenty minutes to walk to the train station and the train doesn't leave for another hour. Plus, we already have our tickets." Levy tried to tell him, wondering if he thought the train was leaving sooner.

"So? You never know what could happen. What if it takes longer than we thought? What if we run into trouble? What if the train leaves early? What if-"

"Okay, okay! Wow Gajeel, I never imagined that out of all people you would be a timely person." Levy commented, _I would've never expected Gajeel to be the one waiting around for me considering how, well, irresponsible and wild he is._ Levy ended up finding this trait of Gajeel's to be a little cute, but quickly tried to brush that idea off.

That was back when Levy felt unsure of her feelings towards Gajeel. Now, there was no denying it. Even now, when he was groaning of motion sickness, pale and leaned up against her, she still felt butterflies in her stomach.

 _A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed Gajeel and Levy's visit to Sabertooth. And also, I'm definitely a multi-shipper when it comes to Sabertooth, I'd honestly be happy with any of the ships. I just chose for StingYu to be 'canon' cause why not?_

 _Anyway, thanks a ton for reading, next chapter will probably explain Natsu and Lucy's situation more :3_

 _Have a Fairy Tail-astic day!_


End file.
